


Gifts and Lovers

by theatergal33



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Love, Loyalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergal33/pseuds/theatergal33
Summary: This is a one-shot (as of now, I may add some more later.) "Gifts and Lovers" is a link to the first chapter of "Love's War." Adi mentions hearing Sammy muttering at night sometimes, so what happens when the angel's prophetic dreams turn...well, you'll find out. Enjoy, my darlings! As always, your comments and kudos mean the world to me :)
Relationships: Love - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Adi opened his eyes to find his and Sammy’s room blanketed in twilight. It was the middle of the night, and he wasn’t sure what had woken him up. The demon laid still, listening, and soon heard Sammy’s voice.  
“No! Get away from him!”  
The angel wasn’t talking to Adi but to someone in a dream. Next to him, Sammy thrashed in their bed. Adi could see sweat glistening on his brow.  
“I won’t let it happen! You’re wrong- I won’t-”  
Sammy screamed, a sharp sound of pain horrible to hear. Fear for his boyfriend overtook Adi’s body, but by sheer will he was able to maintain some semblance of calm. The demon reached out and gently shook Sammy’s shoulder.  
“Beloved, wake up.”  
The angel started and jolted awake, his entire body trembling. Adi immediately wrapped him in a hug. Sammy clung to Adi as if he was a lifeline, too terrified to speak. Adi knew his boyfriend had the gift of seeing prophetic visions, but he’d never seen Sammy have a nightmare before. The visions normally weren’t stress-inducing- or so Adi thought.  
“It was only a bad dream. I’m here; it’s okay.”  
“Malbonte was back, and he wanted to hurt you, Adi,” Sammy said, his voice shaking horribly.  
“I can handle that prick.”  
“No, you don’t understand. My dreams always come true, and I don’t know if I can protect you from this-”  
“I want you to listen to me,” Adi said kindly but firmly. The demon didn’t know what he had to do with the half-angel, half-demon monster, rumors of whose return were spreading around the academy like wildfire, and he didn’t care. But this was hurting his Sammy, so consequences be damned.  
“If Malbonte comes back, I can handle him,” Adi said. “The teachers don’t incorporate war training into our lessons for nothing.”  
Sammy looked at Adi with such a sad gaze the demon felt his heart break in two.  
“I love you, Adi, and I’m putting you in harm’s way. Shepha, I’m so scared for you, and I couldn’t stand it if-What good is a gift if it hurts the people you love?”  
Sammy began to sob. Adi pressed his beloved to him as the angel cried, stroking his dark hair. Adi felt Sammy’s growing fear that Malbonte would return, fear for what the monster would do if given the chance. At that moment in their bedroom, Adi’s heart shattered for Sammy. His sweet angel had been through too much, far more than anyone deserved to endure, yet others still didn’t want to leave Sammy alone. It was a while before the angel stopped crying, but even longer before he stopped shaking.  
“Thank you. I- I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you.”  
“I’ll always be your family, Sammy, remember that.”  
“Always?”  
“Always, dear one.”  
Adi would give his heart to Sammy every time, because it already belonged to the angel. Adi’s boyfriend rested his head on the demon’s shoulder, nestling into his arms. Adi could see the exhaustion along with struggle in Sammy's face. He knew Sammy was frightened of what sleep might bring.  
“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Adi said. He began to rock Sammy gently back and forth, something his mother did when Adi had trouble falling asleep as a child.  
“You’ll be okay,” said Adi. “Everything will be okay.”  
Adi didn’t want to admit it, but he was trying to believe his own words as well. For Sammy’s sake, however, he didn’t voice his concerns about Malbonte’s alleged return and the angel’s nightmares out loud. He didn’t want to scare his beloved further, and the angel needed to rest. Adi continued to rock his beloved until Sammy finally fell asleep. The demon tucked him back into bed, covering the angel with a blanket. Adi nestled protectively next to him, giving Sammy a whisper of a kiss.  
“I love you,” the demon whispered.  
Adi smiled and let himself drift off. Above the couple, the stars shone brightly, blessing their pure unity that would last forever.


	2. Adi's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this work was a one-shot, but the last chapter got such a positive reaction that I decided to keep going! Adi plans a surprise for Sammy- what is it? And what does the couple do when the surprise is revealed? Sorry for the little bit of an abrupt end- I'm setting this chapter up for another really big one! Enjoy "Adi's Heart," my darlings. As always, your kind words and kudos mean the world to me :)

Worry for Sammy caused Adi to wake before dawn, but the angel was sleeping peacefully. Sammy looked so small, yet free from all the worries and traumatic experiences such as the one experienced the night before. Adi lay there for a little while, watching his boyfriend sleep. As the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, the demon got out of bed, dressed quietly and slipped out of the room, careful not to disturb his beloved. As Adi made his way down to the academy’s kitchens, he was left alone with his thoughts. They weren’t cheerful ones. The demon had never seen Sammy as scared as he was last night. What else did the angel see in his prophetic visions- and nightmares- that Adi didn’t know about?   
He would tell me anything, Adi thought. I’m his boyfriend, for Shepha’s sake.   
Adi snapped out of his reverie as he entered the kitchens. The smoke and heat from various pots and pans rose from the air, warming Adi in mere seconds. Almost as soon as he told an angel chef what he wanted, she was back with a neatly wrapped white box. The demon didn’t know why he was glad no other students were around. It wasn’t like a random angel or demon would know Adi was in love- a forbidden love, no less- but he and Sammy could never be too careful. Adi took the box, thanked the angel girl, and headed back upstairs to their room. Sammy was just waking up when Adi entered. The demon smiled and gave his beloved a little cheek kiss.   
“Good morning, dear one.”   
Sammy sat up and gave Adi one of his sunny smiles.   
“Can I wake up to this every day?”   
“I can arrange that.”   
Adi said the words coyly, but sadness tore at him. Stolen moments like these were all he could have with his Sammy. What Adi wouldn’t give to hold his hand in public, to kiss him at a ball in front of the whole school. To see those beautiful gray eyes shine with love out in the open and not fear for what would happen to them both if the couple was caught. Sammy must have sensed the change in Adi’s energy because he asked, “Are you all right?”   
Adi forced a smile; he didn’t want to worry Sammy. “Yeah, everything’s fine.”   
Sammy didn’t look like he wanted to believe that, but he noticed the box Adi held. “What’s that?”   
In response, Adi held it out to him. Sammy opened the box and gasped to find two cinnamon buns nestled inside.   
“I know they’re your favorite.”   
Tears rose in Sammy’s eyes. “You’re so kind to me, Adi. I- I don’t deserve this.”   
“Stop that, beloved. You’re all I could ever want.”   
At those words, Sammy smiled through his tears. Adi broke off a piece of cinnamon bun and held it out of Sammy’s reach, teasing him.   
“Come and get it.”   
“I don’t like you.”   
“No, you love me.”   
“Ugh! You’re impossible!”   
Adi grinned mischievously, but soon relented and fed the sweet pastry to his boyfriend. Sammy did the same for him. For a few minutes the angel-demon couple fed each other, each shyly meeting the other’s gaze. There was nothing sexual or lustful in each of their energies, only a kind affection that seemed to fill the entire space around them. When both the cinnamon buns had been eaten, Adi stood up.   
“You’ve better get ready, we have class in a couple of minutes.”   
“Do we have to go?” Sammy whined. “I’d rather play hooky with you.”   
Adi laughed- normally he was the one who was proposing these sort of things.   
“You know I’d like that more than anything, Sammy, but we have to go.”   
“Fine,” Sammy pouted. “Um, can you-”   
He spun his finger in the air. Adi got the message and turned around so his boyfriend could get dressed.   
“What’s the matter?” Adi asked. “Afraid I’d get turned on by seeing you naked?”   
“Well, it doesn’t take much.”   
“Hey, that’s not fair!”   
“Oh, take a joke.”   
Adi smiled at his beloved’s feistiness.   
“Okay, you can turn back around now.”   
Adi did and linked arms with Sammy. “Shall we go, my darling?”  
In response, Sammy kissed Adi on the lips. The two walked arm in arm out the door, ready for whatever the new day would bring.   
They would face it together.


End file.
